The purpose of this SBIR is to develop an easy-to-use and informative state of the science CD-ROM interactive computer program for high school students which will focus on HIV/AIDS, reduction of risk behavior and negotiation skills. Although most adolescents have been provided with some formal instruction about HIV/AIDS, misconceptions still persist and rates of risky behavior continue to be a cause for concern. In Phase I, a CD-ROM prototype illustrating the overall design and format for the program and providing two segments of the final product was developed. The prototype was evaluated through four focus groups involving adolescents and teachers, and revisions were then made in response to the groups' suggestions. The content for the full program was also developed following a literature review and an examination of prevention curricula used throughout the country. In Phase II, the full CD-ROM will be produced, including all interactive and linear video, animation, text, and audio. It will be evaluated in two high school districts and will be revised based on that evaluation. An accompanying teacher manual will also be developed. The final products for Phase II will be a kit containing the revised CD- ROM and the teacher's manual. Proposed commercial applications: The target group of this CD-ROM program would be schools or other educational organizations and health tics serving adolescents ages 15-19. This product would be distributed through professional organizations such as the American School Health Association and the National Education Association. In addition, the product would be distributed through an independent distributor. Both Select Media and man Relations Media have expressed great interest in this program.